And now, the harem
by mariXwic32
Summary: What exactly would happen when Akiri had a harem? Well read and find out then.


**A/N: I'm finished will all examinations, bored out of my mind and not even used to not being in school…**

 **So, I decided to leave the adventures of Creatrix and Martienus alone for a while and write something new which I think makes the story of Akiri and her friends seem much better. Without further a-do, here's my new story And now, the harem…**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **Kisame: Wait! I don't see the Naruto category! What about us?!**

 **mariXwic32: Its right next to the other category, idiot… Just read the story to find out what happens…**

 **Kisame: Oh… *blush***

 **mariXwic32: *sigh* just go ahead and start reading like good kiddies…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning: Major pornographic content, not for children under the age of sixteen.**

"Hey... A-are you busy?"

Oh just another boring day of life, Akiri lounged on the sofa, staring at the television lazily as it drabbled some sort of bullshit about another strike. For one thing, the tall girl with deep burgundy hair and blood red eyes wasn't very happy on a Saturday; making her a bitch to be around on any Saturday. Ichibi wasn't making it any better, floating above her friend and trying to catch her attention.

Ichibi is a ghost; she's dead. Her bright orange hair bounced up and down as she hovered up and down lightly, begging Akiri's attention with large green eyes. Of course, it was very important that Ichibi gets Akiri's attention, because there was a disturbance in the force of whatever magic surrounded the large castle-like structure that was inherited by Akiri after her parents mysteriously vanished.

The other friends of Akiri's; six in fact, were outside in the courtyard. Momo, her hair a bright pink with purple tips hanging right above her bottom, cut into a neat line with a neatly cut square fringe, sporting pink cat ears- real one's because of her own misdoing (which will be explained later) - and a pink tail with blue eyes; was clinging onto a nearby pillar, unaware of the spider that was making its way down her back. She thought it was a chill running down her spine; what a blonde...

Akuto, the one person to look out for, with her deep red hair that was cut into a Yuzuki Yukari style with plaited tails hanging down her chest and yellow eyes, was somewhat of a psychopath; you can't call her anything else because she always hauls a bloody sledgehammer or machete around with her! She leaned on the heavy wooden weapon with steel on each end of the hammer head, staring curiously into the dust that formed in the middle of the courtyard.

Karo, pitch black hair that was as straight as an ironed sheet, cropped neatly into a ponytail with no bangs and lavender eyes, hid behind Akuto for some unknown reason: she's more of a hopeless socialist, because she doesn't like people. Sebastian and Umbra, the only two male friends who hang out with Akiri, were clinging onto each other in terror. Sebastian sported 7 cm long blonde hair that stood in weird angles along with blue eyes and a slim build, where Umbra had 7 cm long wavy black hair that hung over his head in disoriented curls, highlighted with purple to match Akiri's burgundy hair, along with dark blue eyes.

Luna, the last one to mention, was poking a long stick into the cloud of dust; which was making sounds as if it was being hit or injured. The girl had silver blonde hair that was layered and rather spiked with light pink highlights and blue eyes; definitely a fashion disaster by the way she dressed.

Together, the six in the courtyard and the one trying to get attention, formed what is called Akiri's harem; better known as bitches with nothing else to do but piss Akiri off. "Akiri! There's something in the courtyard!" Ichibi whined, now hovering in front of Akiri to prevent her seeing the television.

Oh yes, Akiri felt the disturbance; yes, she acknowledged the terror of her friends; yes, she knows that whatever entered the magical barrier was a strong enemy. Akiri was just not in the mood; it was Saturday, she was grumpy and nothing in the world could make her move her lazy ass to go blast some motherfucking intruders away with her bazooka; maybe even knock them out with her steel baseball bat, which she was wielding and waving in front of Ichibi's face in warning.

But, something did get her attention...

From the lounge that was large enough to be a throne room in medieval times; decorated with tapestries displaying beautiful scenes of dragons and unicorns; furnished with the most luxurious of mahogany cabinets and couches with soft red velvet upholstery, and a coffee table decorated with a statue of a dragon with a human skull carved out of the most precious amethyst stone; Akiri heard someone crash through the doors that led into the kitchen from the courtyard, screaming at the top of their lungs, and it wasn't one of her friends or the security guard Sipho.

...

We'll get back to Sipho in a minute...

...

Ichibi dove out of the way as the lithe girl swirled up from the lavish sofa like a goddess, her long burgundy hair falling in loose, wavy, tassels around her thighs as she stepped into the centre of the large lounge. Fear traced the face of the person who came rushing into the lounge, only to find himself face to face with a steel club that was specifically made to smash ghosts to pieces. Thankfully, Ichibi only crossed Akiri once whilst being dead and got both her arms whacked off as well as a foot; and after suffering for a week for being an idiot, Ichibi had learnt her lesson. Everything did grow back, because she was already dead...

"You are trespassing on the grounds of the Drackons, state your business and get the hell out." Akiri's calm voice sent shivers rushing through everyone's bodies as they all entered the lounge. The intruder finally met eyes with the girl and froze, almost gasping for air, for this one girl with blood red eyes and deep burgundy hair, was the most beautiful he had seen in his life.

Akuto cocked her head to the side with his reaction; Umbra jumped forward to stand next to Akiri, as if to show possessiveness, but was struck with the club in his ribs. Momo squeaked in horror as the dark haired male flew into a nearby tapestry, thankfully not damaging it, because Akiri would be pissed if he ripped or even lightly scraped the tapestry of Akiri herself. "Akiri, I think you need to calm down..." Akuto tried to soothe, but sounded more like a maniac because of the wide grin plastered on her face.

With her eyes still fixed on the intruder with red eyes and black hair, sporting a pair of round glasses and a white shirt with black trousers, Akiri pulled a rapier out of thin air and hurled it at him. It missed by a few inches and only lightly cut a scar into his cheek. "State your name." Akiri ordered.

"That's not needed... By the way..." Akuto grinned wider. "He's none other than Braz D. Blood, the vampire himself." Was it really necessary to state that? Nah, only to let Luna know because she never watched any anime in her whole life. Akiri was aiming for a kill, what with a bazooka pulled out of thin air and pointed at Braz's heart; he would be blasted to hell and back a shitload of times.

A snort came from the throat of the lithe woman as she straightened her back, the bazooka still rigged at Braz. "So," She seemed to have heard Akuto's statement. "Shall I send you back to where you came from?"

Sebastian snuck over to where Umbra lay forgotten with Momo on his heels. "I don't think we have to blow the chateau up just yet, don't you think?" Karo held up her hands and shuffled out of the way to hide behind Akuto. There was a moment of silence before Akiri spoke in a tone that made Luna faint; not in horror though, because her nipples started poking through her bra...

"Karo, who said you can comment?" God even Braz got chills... Momo helped Sebastian hoist the now murdered Umbra into a sitting position. No he wasn't really dead, it's just what it felt like to him... Being hit with that bloody steel baseball bat that was enhanced with magic.

All attention turned to Braz, who suddenly knelt down, his head bowed. Ichibi gasped in horror, knowing what had happened to each one of Akiri's harem when they did kneel in front of the woman. Braz either had a sprained ankle or he had fallen completely in love with Akiri as every one of them had, and boy did his explanation tell the truth... "I pledge my life to thee... If you'll just protect me from that crazy treasure hunter, the werewolf and my younger siblings..."

The truth is, as soon as he said this, Akuto stepped out of the way of the kitchen door, apparently having kept it shut with just the sheer force of her steel covered ass. Within seconds, the door burst open and in fell four more people; a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, sporting a nice pair of knockers and carrying a large round bag; a boy with white hair looking as if it was hyper blasted backwards and yellow eyes; a boy that looked similar to Braz, only shorter and with matted hair; and finally a girl with red eyes and red hair tied into two ponytails.

Akiri grinned suddenly and turned away from Braz, now pointing the bazooka at the new 'guests'. Ichibi, Karo, Akuto, Sebastian, Umbra, Momo and the awake Luna knew exactly what was going to be said and stared in horror at their leader. "As of this instant, Braz D Blood is a part of my harem, and anyone who dares to harm him will face my wrath along with the wrath of the rest of my harem." Akiri growled, her grin replaced with a scowl as she focused on the four who were blinking in surprise at the huge gun.

Momo groaned and Ichibi paled whiter than what translucency can go. "Thank you, moron, for making us fight your bloody friends." Umbra threw his hands up in frustration and jumped up, his words aimed at Braz. Akiri clicked her fingers and; as if they were being controlled like puppets, her friends, or harem, not including Braz, assembled in a crescent around the four people.

"State your business with a member of my harem." Akiri growled, focused on Staz, Braz's brother. It was him who leapt up and started shouting, cursing Akiri in the process as Akuto swung her sledgehammer down on his head. Momo's tail was already fuzzed, her cat ears flattened on her skull, already glaring at her target; the treasure hunter, Hydra Bell. Again, Akiri's bazooka was rigged at the group as Akuto stepped back, grumbling that no one insult her king (Akiri).

You see...

Akiri's harem is like that from High school DxD, with the chess pieces and all... Akiri is the king, Akuto is the queen, Luna is a bishop, Sebastian and Umbra are the knights, Momo and Ichibi are the rooks and Karo is one of eight pawns which haven't been assembled yet. Thanks to Braz, Akiri has two pawns...

Okay back to the story...

"I'll say it again," Akiri rigged the bazooka at Liz, Staz and Braz's sister. "What do you want with my pawn?" And that's when dis-ass-ter struck...

Staz jumped up and shoved Liz behind him, baring his teeth. Wolf, the dude with the white hair, backed up a few steps so he could leap and attack Sebastian in werewolf form and Bell readied herself to magic travel the fuck outta there. Only... There was one problem... Wolf couldn't transform and Bell couldn't open a gate... Akiri grinned wickedly, knowing she won.

Obviously, Staz didn't get the message and tried to use zip (he uses his magic to grab onto someone's heart and squeeze it till it bursts) on Akiri. No expression of pain reached Akiri's face and Staz stood in shock. "You have trespassed on the territory of the Drackons; an ancient family that is associated with magic and dragons, you have no power whilst in the barriers of this land." Akiri said calmly.

Akuto grinned again, tightening her grip on the handle of her sledgehammer. "Only those who have sworn their loyalty to the Drackons can use their magic." She said, glancing at Akiri before grinning wider as if to display that she was going to beat the living crap out of them to prove her point.

"Silence, De Bujiraq." Akiri said, addressing Akuto by her last name; she fell silent and turned her gaze to the ground. "I'm still waiting for an answer as to what you want with Braz."

It was Liz who broke the long silence as everyone else was too afraid to answer in case Momo scratched their eyes out or Akuto smashed their heads in. "Big brother was the one who set the experiment of Frankenstein loose on the demon world... He has to be punished..." She said, her eyes trained on Akiri's rather stylish boots.

A chorus of catcalling echoed among Akiri's friends and was silenced with a raised hand, the one that had the bazooka, but the bazooka had dissapeared. "You ruined my grumpy Saturday, stormed into my house and demanded that my pawn be punished," Silence allowed the words to echo slightly. "Braz D Blood will be punished in a sensible manner, I assure you," Akiri then turned her eyes to Staz, who had a lump forming on his head. "But the four of you are also charged with treason for trespassing, and are therefore restricted from returning to the demon world and using your magic." Shivers were send down Wolf's spine and Staz was about to protest when he caught Akuto's psychopathic grin in the corner of his eye. Akiri, however, didn't pause. "You are also restricted from leaving this territory and if you do you will be thrashed."

And that was all. Akiri turned away from the four, Bell looked horrified as she stared at the ground, unable to think of an escape; Liz stared at the floor in dismay and Staz wanted to pee himself out of fear. Wolf stared at Akiri as she sauntered over to Braz and hauled the vampire up by his shirt, dragging him behind her up the dark mahogany stairs. Ichibi sighed, glad that Akiri was away. "Well, I'd better go tell Sipho..." She said and floated away briskly, gliding through the wall to emerge on the outside of the castle.

Akuto shrugged and hoisted her sledgehammer over her shoulder before walking over to the sofa to plop herself down and watch television. "Y'all better put plugs in your ears; you're not going to like the sounds coming from the tower in a couple of minutes..." She said, flicking through the channels. Umbra shook his head and glanced at Momo who nodded as they each grabbed one of Bell's arms and dragged her up the stairs to one of the first floor rooms.

The castle, of course, has three floors; the ground floor which held the throne room (lounge), kitchen (which was almost as large as the lounge, with a huge stove that took up half of one wall, countertops made of white marble, a fire oven, a pantry and a few island counters along with a dinner table), and of course, the ball room and war room. The ball room had stained glass windows that started from hip height and shot up the wall to the roof, which was pretty high. This room was mainly used by Akiri and her harem to host parties, as it is a ball room after all, with a heavy granite floor that had different swirly patterns of black and white granite tiles and a stage for a band to play on. Golden tapestries hung from the centre of the roof where a crystal chandelier was situated, to the walls around the circular room and draped down to the floor. Feel sorry for the poor fuck that had to put the tapestries up, because that's how Ichibi died in the first place… She fell off the top of the ladder…

The war room was situated in the west side of the castle, large enough to fit a few hundred people, sporting a large rectangular table in the centre with a lot of chairs around it. The main chair was at the far end of the room, away from the large intricately carved doors that led from the hallway to the war room. A door was situated at the back, and through there was Akiri's office where she plots in case plotting was needed.

The first floor had all the guest bedrooms, where Bell, Staz, Liz and Wolf were being dragged to by Sebastian, Umbra, Momo, Karo and Luna. There was one hallway, from the mahogany stairs that led to the first floor; the stairs situated at the back of the lounge. At the other end of the hallway was a pretty stained glass window that portrayed a picture of Hades. On the left and right side of the hallway were four doors, each a bedroom with an en suite bathroom.

"Pick a room and make yourselves comfy." Momo purred, running a hand through her hair. "No one shares a room with anyone." She finalized before heading up the stairs again, situated right next to the first set of stairs. Liz finally looked up from the floor and met eyes with Umbra, who looked as if the hit had completely destroyed his ribcage. He nodded for the four guests to go ahead and pick a room to their liking before turning around and heading downstairs to the infirmary, which isn't that important because it's not that big and not that fancy.

Staz glanced at the doors before heading to each one and peeking inside, finding that the doors, even though they looked exactly the same, hid very different rooms. The first room on the right was bright pink, decorated with pink roses and pink flower patterns; obviously someone liked pink... The second room was a lavish green, smelling very much of pine and earthy fragrances. The third room was deep red and looked as if blood was spattered everywhere; Staz almost gauged at the smell and shut the door. The last room on the right was more modern with random colors everywhere; a bookcase on the wall by the door, a television near the bed, more bookcases; he chose that room.

Liz took the most obvious room, the first one on the right because it was pink and it was kind of her favorite color. Bell liked the pine-smelling room and locked herself inside before heading to the bathroom that was on the left as you enter the room; in all the rooms it was like that. Wolf had a problem though...

With Umbra in the infirmary and Sebastian, Karo and Luna gone to their own bedrooms on the second floor, Wolf had to choose his room carefully; there were five left, he didn't like the bloody room, so he went to the left side of the hallway and looked into each room. Room #1; yellow and smelling way too much of expensive perfume; room #2; too artistic with lots of paintings and smelling of acrylic and turpentine; room #3; nice, relaxing shades of blue, green and purple, smells faintly of the sea; room #4; infested with bees. So wolf took the room that smelled like the ocean and reclined on the bed, staring up at the roof and rethinking back to Akiri's face. Boy she was cute, but seemingly deadly in a sense... Much prettier than Fuyumi...

With that he lulled into a deep sleep.

Thank god he did, because as soon as he was out, the horrifying screams of Braz D Blood echoed down from the tower that was located on the north-east end of the castle. Momo grumpily plugged in her headphones and turned the music up to a very high volume; relaxing on her bed in her room on the second floor. Her room was decorated with balls of yarn and soft toys lining the far wall; the walls were a cream color and looked like a relaxing room to be in.

Luna dunked her head under the water in her bathroom, a light pink room and bathroom with delicate yellow, pink and blue colors; Karo snored loudly on her sofa in her room, which was dark and depressing, enough said. Sebastian stuffed his ears with as much cotton wool as was needed to block out the sounds of torture. His room was completely blue with white thrown in to match the fluffy carpet.

In the tower, where Akiri had dragged Braz to, the screams were loud and clear, and perfectly stating pain. The three guests; Wolf was asleep, on the first floor couldn't believe their ears at the sounds of tortured screams and constant pleading as Akiri whipped Braz's back and behind with a whip tipped with a steel ball covered in salt. Ouch.

"Oh boy, he's getting ten lashes after all..." Akuto sighed, flicking through the channels.

While all this was happening, Ichibi made her way to the barracks where Sipho, the security guard, was training a group of recruits they had recently received. "Hey Sipho..." Ichibi said groggily.

"Ja miesies," Sipho, having come from Cape Town, South Africa, had a problem adapting to speaking English, but it will be translated for people who cannot understand Afrikaans. "Ek hoor miesies Kiki blaksem alweer 'n klein kak." (I'm hearing screams from the tower, which means someone's getting a beating.)

"No, we've got some intruders," Ichibi hovered next to the fence where the horses were held; because cars were expensive and it was way too far to find a gas station from the castle. "They dropped into the courtyard, one of them was being chased, and then he went and did what we did, we offered ourselves up to work for the mistress of this place..."

Sipho nodded, scratching his black hair. "En nou, gaan misies Kiki die mense lat gan?" (Are the people going to be set free?) Ichibi shook her head and Sipho nodded again. Now to explain why the hell Sipho worked for Akiri and not for the po-po in South Africa… Sipho also had magical powers, so he was picked up by the wicked woman and basically appointed to guard the castle and train troops; he was being paid more than what a normal security guard would be paid.

"You just have to make sure they don't try and escape, if they do they'll get caught in the barrier that surrounds the lands." Ichibi floated away towards the castle, wanting to sleep.

"Is reg so miesies Chibi." (Will do.) Sipho returned to training the recruits and Ichibi returned to the lounge, making herself into matter so she could sit on the couch and relax. After about five minutes, the screaming stopped and Akiri returned from the tower to order the servants in the kitchen to prepare dinner, because it was starting to turn late.

Around half an hour later, Wolf was still asleep when Ichibi floated into his new room and shook him awake by dragging him through the door. "What? Hey-! Leggo you crazy bitch!" And he was dragged down to the ground floor, protesting at being manhandled by a ghost. Bell, Liz and Staz were already downstairs, waiting for dinner to be served; Akiri had ordered them to be brought to the war room that was used as a dining room when needed. On the same side where the kitchen door was located, was a door that led to the hallway. In the hallway, just a few feet into the hall, on the left was the war room. The hallway curved off to the right and had another door just before the turn; the infirmary where Umbra stepped out. Again, on the turn, more stained glass windows lined the wall looking out to the forest before turning right again and stopping at a door that led to the dungeon and a door on the left just a couple of feet away that led to the ball room.

It was then, when everyone seated themselves at the table in the war room; the dishes were already being served and Umbra looked around cautiously, that the shit hit the fan again…

 **And so, we shall go to war…**

 **Just kidding, haha. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and review for the next one!**

 **Kisame: *puppy eyes* I didn't see any mention of our anime…**

 **mariXwic32: Shut up and review or else you won't see Naruto ever again, muahahahahaha!**

 **Itachi: She's going to destroy us…**

 **Reviews!**


End file.
